Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to carrying and storage cases for fishing equipment. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a collapsible, carrying and storage case for fishing equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Carrying and storage cases for fishing equipment are known in the art.
Many patents, published patent applications, and/or non-patent publications in the art disclose and/or show carrying and storage cases for fishing equipment that are not collapsible for space-saving storage and/or easy storage and/or that are not of preferred or desirable size, bulkiness and/or weight.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of the above-described carrying and storage cases for fishing equipment. The collapsible design of the collapsible, carrying and storage case of the present invention allows the user to fully or partially open the case where many or all of the fishing equipment, such as, but not limited to, rods and reels, are accessible. The design allows compact storage of the collapsible case when empty and not in use, yet easily accessible when packing or unpacking the fishing rods and reels. The collapsible case also has handles for moving or transporting the case and vents to supply adequate air circulation. The collapsible case can be packed and unpacked quickly and easily without regard to any sequence. When the collapsible case is packed full or partially full, it can be stored in any position without damage to the contents. The Applicant is unaware of inventions or patents, taken either singly or in combination, which are seen to describe the present invention as claimed.